1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to containers and, in particular, to systems and methods that utilize containers for storing items so that the temperature of the items may be maintained, raised and/or cooled as desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oftentimes, it is desirable to transport items, such as beverages, for example, in a portable container or cooler so that convenient access to the beverages is provided, such as while playing golf, attending sporting events, going to a beach, etc. Hereinbefore, such a container typically has been formed of either insulating material, for maintaining the temperature of previously chilled beverages, or a combination of insulating material and cooling material, such as blue ice, for instance, whereby the cooling material chills a beverage stored within the container and the insulating material tends to maintain the temperature of both the cooling material and the chilled beverages.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,176, issued to Johnson, et al., discloses a beverage cooler, which includes a cylindrical freezer-pack insert to be placed into a cup, and a cover. In an embodiment of the Johnson device, the cylindrical freezer-pack insert includes removable sections to change its size, and removable plugs for putting coolant fluid into the removable sections. Since, however, the Johnson device is adapted for inserting within an individual cup, the device is limited for use in cooling one beverage at a time.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,345, issued to Atkinson, discloses a cooling container for canned beverages. The Atkinson device includes a reusable concave container for carrying and cooling canned beverages having a bottom section containing a plurality of cylindrical compartments, a top section containing corresponding compartments having a slow warming cooling gel in the upper end thereof, and a shoulder strap for carrying the container. While it is apparent that the Atkinson device addresses the problem of cooling multiple beverages simultaneously, it does not, however, provide for increased cooling efficiency of the beverages stored therein, as the cooling gel is stored only in the upper end of the container.
It also may be desirable to transport other items in a portable container. By way of example, various items, such as fluids, organs and/or other medical-related items, may require transport. Heretofore, these items typically have been transported within containers that are not specifically adapted for these items. This inadequacy also is prevalent in fields other than the medical industry.
Therefore, there is a need for improved coolers which address these and/or other shortcomings of the prior art.
Briefly stated, the present invention is directed to systems and methods that utilize containers for storing and/or transporting items. In this regard, one such method includes: providing an item; providing a container; placing the item in a storage chamber of the container: and moving a cap of the container to a closed position.
In some embodiments, a container includes an outer shell, a cap, a storage chamber, an insulating material and a re-freezable material. The outer shell defines an interior and has at least one opening for providing access to the interior. The outer shell also is formed of a substantially rigid material. A cap is configured to engage the opening and is formed of a substantially rigid material. The cap also is movable between an open position and a closed position. In the closed position, the cap engages the at least one opening such that the cap and the outer shell encase the interior. The storage chamber is located within the interior and communicates with the at least one opening. The storage chamber is adapted to receive the item such that the storage chamber substantially conforms to the exterior of the item. The insulating material is disposed within the interior between the storage chamber and the outer shell. The re-freezable material is disposed within the interior between the storage chamber and the insulating material such that the re-freezable material at least partially surrounds the exterior of the item inserted within the storage chamber.
Other embodiments of the container include an outer shell, a lid, a storage chamber, an insulating material and a re-freezable material. The outer shell defines an interior and has at least one opening for providing access to the interior. Typically, the outer shell is formed of a substantially rigid material. The lid is configured to engage the outer shell and also typically is formed of a substantially rigid material. The lid defines a lid opening and has a cap that movably engages the lid. The cap is movable between an open position and a closed position. In the closed position, the cap engages the lid opening such that the lid and the outer shell encase the interior. In the open position, the lid opening providing access to the interior. The storage chamber is located within the interior and communicates with the at least one opening. The storage chamber is adapted to receive the item. The insulating material is disposed within the interior between the storage chamber and the outer shell. The re-freezable material is disposed within the interior between the storage chamber and the insulating material.
Still other embodiments of the container incorporate an outer shell, a lid, a storage chamber, an insulating material, and a temperature-maintaining material. The outer shell defines an interior and has at least one opening for providing access to the interior. The outer shell is formed of a substantially rigid material. The lid engages the outer shell and is formed of a substantially rigid material. The lid also defines a lid opening and has a cap that movably engages the lid. The cap is movable between an open position and a closed position. In the closed position, the cap engages the lid opening such that the lid and the outer shell encase the interior. In the open position, the lid opening provides access to the interior. The storage chamber is located within the interior and communicates with the at least one opening. The storage chamber is adapted to receive the item. The insulating material is disposed within the interior between the storage chamber and the outer shell. The temperature-maintaining material is disposed within the interior between the storage chamber and the insulating material.
Other embodiments of the container include a base, multiple sidewalls and a lid. The base incorporates a first outer wall and a first inner wall, first insulating material disposed between the first outer wall and the first inner wall, and first temperature-maintaining material disposed between the first insulating material and the first inner wall. The multiple sidewalls engage the base. Each of the sidewalls includes an outer wall and an inner wall, insulating material disposed between the outer wall and the inner wall, and temperature-maintaining material disposed between the insulating material and the inner wall. Note, the multiple sidewalls and the base engage each other to define a storage chamber. The lid is configured to engage the multiple sidewalls. The lid includes an outer lid wall and an inner lid wall, insulating material disposed between the outer lid wall and the inner lid wall, and temperature-maintaining material disposed between the insulating material and the inner lid wall. Additionally, the lid is movable between an open position and a closed position. In the closed position, the lid engages the multiple sidewalls such that the lid and the multiple sidewalls encase the storage chamber. In the open position, the lid provides access to the storage chamber.
Yet other embodiments of the container include an outer shell, a lid, a storage chamber, insulating material, an inner wall and temperature-maintaining material. The outer shell defines an interior and includes at least one opening for providing access to the interior. Typically, the outer shell is formed of a substantially rigid material. The lid is configured to engage the outer shell and is formed of a substantially rigid material. The lid also is movable between an open position and a closed position. In the closed position, the lid engages the outer shell such that the lid and the outer shell encase the interior. In the open position, the lid provides access to the interior. The storage chamber is formed within the interior and communicates with the opening. The storage chamber is adapted to receive at least one item. The insulating material is disposed within the interior between the storage chamber and the outer shell. The inner wall is spaced from the outer shell and is located between the outer shell and the storage chamber. The temperature-maintaining material is disposed within the interior between the inner wall and the insulating material.
Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the present invention will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.